Khaos Atlas
Khaos Atlas was Designed to be a Function to give Players More Effects and Stats to there character, to increase there Battle Rating Very Beneficial as the Levels go up and much More Difficult and Costly Khaos Atlas: Main Component: Khaos Core There at 6 Types of Atlas and alot of Cards to use * Atlas A * Atlas B * Atlas C * Atlas D * Atlas E * Atlas F Each Atlas has its own Special Set of Effects, which will be in the Atlas Card Guide for you including the Exclusive Types. Drawing: * Drawing Cards are pretty simple, the More you Draw the more likely you will gain a 3star or a 4star card * Drawing you will only get 1 & 2 Star Cards, after 50-100 Draws you will get a 3star card * after 100-150 Card Draws you will gain 1 4star Card Equiping Atlas Card: * You Can Equip 1 Hero Type Card, 1 Angel Type Card, 2 Equipment Type Cards Card Guide: Alot of Cards i will tell you with there own special Effects. Atlas A: ' 1star Training Sword.PNG 1star Training Bow.PNG 1star Nocturna.PNG 1star Mermaid.PNG 2star Jagged Dagger.PNG 2star Pact Sword.PNG 2star Loralei.PNG 2star Valkyrie.PNG 3star Sword of Triumph.PNG 3star Helm of Triumph.PNG 3star Varda.PNG 3star Snow Queen.PNG 4star Void Mail.PNG 4star Victoriana.PNG 4star Dark Valkyrie.PNG ' Atlas B: ' 1st TM.PNG 1st TH.PNG 1st Pro.PNG 1st BtB.PNG 2star BS.PNG 2star RB.PNG 2star Glacia.PNG 2star Nereida.PNG 3star Mail of Triumph.PNG 3star GoT.PNG 3star Isolde.PNG 3star DH.PNG 4star Odin Blade.PNG 4star Fire Queen.PNG 4star Athena.PNG ' Atlas C: ' 1star TG.PNG 1st TB.PNG 1star Marina.PNG 1star Atalanta.PNG 2star HA.PNG 2star TH.PNG 2star Amora.PNG 2star AH.PNG 3star BoT.PNG 3star RoT.PNG 3star Pandora.PNG 3star MoD.PNG 4star Baldur Greave.PNG 4star MoonWar.PNG 4star Theia.PNG ' Atlas D: ' 1star TR.PNG 1star SB.PNG 1star Lunaria.PNG 1star Djinni.PNG 2star CB.PNG 2star SG.PNG 2star Polly.PNG 2star Dragon Whisper.PNG 3star CD.PNG 3star CH.PNG 3star Seraphim.PNG 3star SDL.PNG 4star Seraph Helm.PNG 4star Aphrodite.PNG 4star Kungfu Panda.PNG ' Atlas E: ' 1star SS.PNG 1star RH.PNG 1star Slyvia.PNG 1star AC.PNG 2star RS.PNG 2star PR.PNG 2star Claudia.PNG 2star LE.PNG 3star CM.PNG 3star CG.PNG 3star Elena.PNG 3star Valen.PNG 4star VidarBoots.PNG 4star Hemera.PNG 4star DQ.PNG ' Atlas F: ' 1star AR.PNG 1star Sturdy G.PNG 1star Nyssa.PNG 1star DH.PNG 2star Longbow.PNG 2star Scarlet Dagger.PNG 2star Angelina.PNG 2star Enoch.PNG 3star Con Boots.PNG 3star Con Ring.PNG 3star Frigg.PNG 3star Hoarfrost.PNG 4star Tyr Ring.PNG 4star Zveda.PNG 4star SupremeO.PNG ' Special Exclusive Cards: '' 5star Lokistaff.PNG 5star Freybow.PNG 5star Amazon Soul.PNG 5star Alecta.PNG 6star Aurora.PNG 6star Hades.PNG '' Training: Training Your Heroes in Khaos Atlas has its benefits. YOUR MAIN Resource: Khaos Core, Turned to Cards Facts: * The Higher your Tier of Card = Higher Base Stats Apon Level * Max Level is Lv 10-10 * Main Strategy: # Buy Alot of Khaos Cores # Draw and Obtain ALOT of Cards, (were talking over 20k+) # What Cards you want is up to you, Least 4star+ (Look for what effects works best for your Hero) Revision Updates/Bugs: # "Soul Shield/Hades Power" '''''used to have Higher % chance of Reflecting dmg, now was lowered and Dmg % was increased Greatly (people got whiny because they were dying from Reflection) # "Storm Crush'" Stopped Functioning Properly than every hit with a % chance (Regardless of Block) it will cause a Strike back # Some Exclusive Cards have Additional Effects, or is a 5th version or a 6th version of the old cards. so keep an eye out for what cards you want. Category:Main